the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade 2018 (Fanmark)
Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * NYPD Motorcycle Brigade * Macy’s Starlets * Macy’s Parade Cheerleaders * Tom Turkey - The Pilgrims * Red & Gold Macy’s Stars * Spider-Man (Marvel Entertainment) * The Ohio State University Marching Band * Chase from PAW Patrol (Spin Master) * Corny-Copia Clowns * Turkey Tech Sports Players & Fans * The Cranberry Cooperative - Sugarland * Pilgrim Man & Woman Balloonheads * 2018 Red Dodge Ram 2500 * Breakfast Clowns * Pillsbury Doughboy (Pillsbury) * Produce Wagons * Funny Farm Clowns * Harvest in the Valley - Carly Pearce * Grants Pass High School Marching Band and Color Guard * Greg Heffley, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series (Abrams Children’s Publishing) * Pre-K Clowns * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - Anika Noni Rose & the Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street * Bandleader Big Bird (Sesame Workshop) * Manhattan Youth Ballet * Jett by Super Wings (Alpha Group) * Elena of Avalor '''- Milo Manhiem and Meg Donlley * '''The Very Hungry Caterpillar (Eric Carle) * Universal Playground - Brynn Cartelli * Little Cloud (FriendsWithYou) * Blue & White Macy’s Stars * NYPD Mounted Unit * Harold the Policeman * Discover Adventure! - John Legend * Jester Clowns * How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World’s Toothless the Dragon (Dreamworks Animation) * Viking Clowns * Viking Confetti-Pult * James Madison University Marching Royal Dukes * Half-Baked Delivery Truck * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Everyone’s Favorite Bake Shop - Pentatonix * Entenmann’s Bakers Stilt Walkers * Birthday Party Clowns * Celebration Clowns * Toy Blocks * Macy’s Star-Mobile * Fred Astaire Dance Studio * Frozen Fall Fun - Bazzi and NHL Legends Bernie Parent & Mike Richter * Big Red Shoe Car - Ronald McDonald & The McKids * Ronald McDonald (McDonald’s) * Nutty Professor Einsteins & Wacky Grads * School Bus Mini Car * Pencil Stilt Walkers * Fun House - Rita Ora * Sonic The Hedgehog (SEGA Of America) * At the Ball Game (Cracker Jacks) - Jo Dee Messina * Baseball All-Star Clowns * Mr. Peanut's Nutmobile * Mae Borowski from Nights in the Woods (Infinity Lab) * NYPD Marching Band * Go Bowling * Malt Shop Clowns * Fantasy Chocolate Factory - Ashley Tisdale * Charlie Brown (Peanuts Worldwide, LLC) * Girl-Powered Spinning Machine - Bebe Rexha * Rocking Turtle * Racing Rabbit Clowns * Mickey Mouse wearing his Roadster Racer Form (Walt Disney Company) * Cicero-North Syracuse High School Northstars Marching Band * Big Apple Circus Wagon - The Cast of the Big Apple Circus * Big Apple Circus Performers * Circus Clowns * Cloe The Holiday Clown ''' * Yellow Macy’s Stars * Funny Firefighter Brigade * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Harold the Fireman * Parade Day Mischief - Bad Bunny * Park Vista High School Marching Band Performers * '''Sunny Day - Ally Brooke * Statue of Liberty Stilt Walker * Chrysler Building & Empire State Building Stilt Walkers * Taxi Cab of Clowns * City Tourist Clowns * Pikachu (The Pokémon Company International) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Jack & Jack * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Tough Guy & Bulldog Trycalloons * Goku from Dragon Ball (Funimation) * Big City Cheer! - Mackenzie Ziegler & Johnny Orlando * Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade Banner * Parade Brigade Clowns * Spirit of America Cheer * Shimmer and Shine - Jojo Siwa * Banana Clowns * Banana Split Car * Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone * Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz (Walt Disney Company) * Macy’s Great American Marching Band * POP! Flowers * Springtime Clowns & Wompkee * Trolls * Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns * Holiday Clowns * Building A Better World - Tegan Marie * Penny from Top Wing (Nickelodeon) * My Little Pony: The Movie '''- Sia * '''Hello Kitty (Sanrio) * Rocking Giraffe * Safari Clowns with Butterfly Kites & Nets * Splashing Safari Adventure - Ella Mai * Riverside City College Marching Tigers * Sea Anemone Stilt Walkers * Silly Seaside Clowns & Sea Creatures * Rocking Lobster * SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon) * The Aloha Spirit - Barenaked Ladies * Hibiscus Stilt Walkers * Arrtie the Pirate * Pirate Booty's Treasure Hunt - * Arrrsome Pirates * Wild Thing (Maurice Sendak) * NYC Parks Mounted Unit * Three Baby Dinos * Sinclair’s DINO (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * Hoedown Clowns * Cowboy & Cowgirl Stilt Walkers * Mount Rushmore’s American Pride - Kane Brown * Catboy from PJ Masks (Just Play) * Westchester Dance Artists * Peter Rabbit (Sony Pictures Animation) * Mary Poppins Returns '''- The Cast of Mary Poppins Returns * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Hasbro) * Homewood High School Patriot Band * '''Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven (Cartoon Network) * Patriotic Clowns * Marion-Carole Showboat - Captain R.H. Macy & Louisa Houghton * Americana Spheres * Silly Sailors * Santa’s Saint Bernards Save Christmas - Chippey & Snowflake * Snowflake Stilt Walkers * The Elf on the Shelf (CCA and B Publishing) * On The Roll Again - Leona Lewis * Woodland High School Wildcat Marching Band * Wintertime Clowns * The Aflac Duck (Aflac, Inc.) * Mama, Papa & Baby Balloonheads * Snoopy’s Doghouse - Snoopy, Lucy & Linus * Christmas Tree Stilt Walkers * Santa’s Toy Box Clowns * Keller High School Marching Band * Olaf from Disney’s Frozen (Walt Disney Company) * Rocking Horse * Ragdoll Clowns * Deck the Halls - Martina McBride * Rocking Moose * Elf Stilt Walkers * Fleck, Bjorn, Jojo & Hugg (Netflix) * Candy Cane Stilt Walkers * Lafayette High School Mighty Lion Marching Band * Nutcracker (Universal Orlando Resort) * Red & Gold Macy’s Starflakes * Nutcracker & Mouse King Trycalloons * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - Diana Ross & Family * Dr. Seuss’ The Grinch (Illumination Entertainment) * Macy’s Singing Christmas Tree - Macy’s Singing Christmas Tree Choir * Sleepy Clowns * Sunny the Snow Pal * Spirit of America Dance Stars * Charlie, Kit and C.J. Holiday Elves * Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers * Santa’s Sleigh - Santa Claus & Mrs. Claus * Red “Believe” Stars